


The Beginning of the End

by Beatrice_Otter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e06 Strange Relations, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations between G'Kar and Londo on the journey from Babylon 5 to Centauri Prime. Spoilers for "Strange Relations".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erin-anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=erin-anderson).



> Word Count: 503  
> Written For: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/erin-anderson/profile)[**erin-anderson**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/erin-anderson/)

As they entered the first-class passenger cabin of the liner—far less opulent than the one on which Londo had originally been scheduled to travel—Londo ignored the shock and disapproval of the stewards at his traveling companion.  It would do them good to be shaken up, as he had been shaken up by the events of the past few years.  G'Kar requested "many space-sickness bags, for my dear friend and respected colleague Ambassador Mollari," and Londo protested loudly that he needed no such thing, and in the commotion no one but Londo noticed the way G'Kar's eyes flitted over everything and everyone in the room.  G'Kar also managed to get them seated in the last row of first class, backs to the bulkhead; no one could approach them without G'Kar seeing.  This was quite a feat considering that everyone on board knew Londo was to be the next Emperor and precedence demanded he be seated in the first row so that all might see his importance. But all the stewards or the other passengers see is the notorious Narn G'Kar, being outré and uncouth.

"I would like a glass of fire-water," G'Kar said to the nearest steward once they were finally underway.  He jabbed Londo in the ribs with his elbow.  "He's paying."

"I most certainly am not," Londo said indignantly.  "And _I_ would like a glass of your finest brevari, if you please."

"I am a poor Narn.  _You_ are the head of a noble Centauri house.  I think it is obvious which one of us should be paying."  G'Kar sniffed with the air of one who has made an irrefutable argument.

"Yes, and you are not getting _paid_ by Narn, are you?" Londo said.  "You are getting paid by Sheridan and Delenn's new alliance for your duties as bodyguard and minister at large and whatever it is that you do for them."

"Like all newly formed governments, the Alliance has not yet grown to the size to be able to throw money around, Londo," G'Kar said.  "Besides, you owe me for agreeing to do this for you."

If he had said it seriously, Londo would have given in; he knew just how much he owed the other man, even if no one but the two of them did.  But he had not.  "I, owe _you?_"  His voice rose.  "I was not the one who arranged this … this assignment.  If anything, _you_ owe _me_ for taking the aisle seat!"

G'Kar scoffed.  Londo settled back as the steward delivered their drinks, interrupting G'Kar with appropriately outraged comments at appropriate intervals.  He had intended to get some work done on the trip, but there would be time to work once he arrived.  This was far more entertaining than reports of economic disturbances and demilitarization struggles could ever be.

This was still the time when everything would begin to go wrong; that bone-deep certainty had not abated one bit.  But at least, with G'Kar's help, he could forget it for a little while.


End file.
